Nero
Name: Nero Race: Human Background History: Before Nero gained his powers, he describes himself as just any other person. He woke up, he went to work, he came home, he went to sleep. Just another worker ant, living only to do his job. His name was Eugene Osborne. He hated it. Felt like he was caught in a cycle, a system that the world uses. He could do nothing about it though. It was the kind of realization that could drive a man insane. One day, his routine was changed, when he met a woman, who had a strange atmosphere about her. She told Eugene that she could change his life. Break him out of this horribly boring cycle. Eugene assumed she was trying to scam him, or offer him some useless job. After all, he lived in Varrock. He had no idea what she was actually capable of. She convinced Eugene to follow her, to an old abandoned house outside the city, where he followed her to a strange room. It looked different from the rest of the house. More.. up to date. The room featured a single leather chair, with a machine wired to it. Worried, he tried to leave, but the woman injected him with a dose to knock him out. When he awoke, he was strapped to the chair, his vision going in and out. Tubes running up and into his arms, a purple liquid inside them. Falling asleep, once again. He awoke later, lying in Varrock slums.. in another person's body. His eyes and palms glowing purple. He looked at his reflection in a broken window. A sinister smile coming across his face. Eugene began calling himself Nero. He had the power to change his face, when he was dying. By grabbing another person, male or female, he could take their life, as well as their appearance. Along with this, his body itself was enhanced. He gained a super strength, and faster reflexes. However, everytime he took a new body, he lost a bit of himself. Gaining a "lack of empathy" he calls it. Nowadays, he has become the co-founder of "The Pantheon." A group, some striving for Godhood, looking to create a new, better world. Nero wants that new world all to himself, and cannot be trusted, but his charming skills and ability to talk his way out of things can easily manipulate others. Description: Nero's been through many incarnations. We first saw him as an old man, at the end of his life. Then, he took the body of a male nurse, with medium length brown hair, a narrow jaw, and a good build on him. When that incarnation met his end (almost burned to death during an incident with Decibal), he took the life and appearance of a doctor, the current Nero, as can be seen to the right. Personality: Nero has no empathy for other people. A malicious person like that, he's not the type of guy you would want to hang out with. He says he sometimes feels like he becomes a different person mentally too, when he changes. So not only does he gain a new face, but he also gains a new personality. Always with the same evil intent though. Dreaming of ruling the world and reaching Godhood, he's unsure what he wants to do with it. Pull everyone out of their boring, cycling lives? Or fiddle while the world burns? Powers: -Taking another person's life and appearance to save himself from death -Super Strength -Fast Reflexes Skills: -Hand-to-hand combat -Charmer -Cunning and crafty mind Danger Level: 7